zombieislandfandomcom-20200223-history
How to become Human
One of the key objects of the game is to become a human. And to do this, there are two major tasks, that has to be done. 1. Cook Zombium. 2, Build the Mayan Pyramid, so you can perform the Ritual to Become Human. ZombiTo cook Zombium, you will need 2 Wolfium and 3 Sleepy Sundew. To cook 2 Wolfium you will need 2 Wolf Jaws and 4 Eyeball Sundew. To cook 3 Sleepy Sundew, you will need 6 Eyeball Sundew and 3 Hypnolily. And so on... The following table describes how they all fit together. The left hand column is the required level to plant the needed crop, so you will need to be level 50 to sow Sleepgrass. However, you can of cause get the hilevel ingredients from friends or you can do some tasks. The task Agronomist rewards you with a Hypnolily and Fan with 5 Hypnodream and 5 Transformers. The Hypnodream is very important, since you will not need Sleepgrass, if you have these. Mayan Pyramid While your cooks are making Zombium, you will have to find your way to Mayan Island.To do this you will have to build the bridge at the top right of you Island. This bridge leads to Love Island. Love Island To build the Pier to Love Island you will need the following items: *10 Board - Daily Gift or made in Mill *10 Nails - Make in Pyramid *30 Love - Daily Gift *1 Captain - You need a friend to send you a Deckhand for this one *10 Yellow Paint - Made in Pyramid or Snowman *5 Spring - Made in Castle The Captain can be hard to come by, but as you start the game, you are given a Deckhand for free. As you can see, you can only give him away as a gift, you can not sell him. When you give him away, he is promoted to Captain. So two friends can send each other a Deckhand, and they will both have a Captain to take them to Love Island. From Love Island the trips goes on to Mayan Island. To go there you will have to build the Pier at the top right of the island. Mayan Island To build the Pier to Mayan Island you will need the following items: *10 Black Marble - Mined by Miners on Mayan Island *60 Palm Logs - Get it on Love Island *3 Transformer - Made in Tower *1 Compass - Exchange Mayan Set *20 Love - Daily Gift *10 Quartz - Made in White House, exchange Hyper Set (10) or Mysterious Set (5) Black Marble can be tricky to get by, since it's on the island you are trying to get to. So you will need some friends. Also the Sea Set gives 2 Black Marble. Once on Mayan Island, you will see the foundation to a pyramid. Mayan Pyramid To build the pyramid you will need a total of the following items *350 Stones - Mined by Miners *30 Palm Logs - Chopped by Lumberjacks on Love Island. *50 Sequoia - Chopped by Lumberjacks on Mayan Island *10 Black Marble - Mined by Miners on Mayan Island *5 Quartz - Made in White House, exchange Hyper Set (10) or Mysterious Set (5) *120 Blocks - Made in Pyramid *40 White Marble - Mined by Miners on Love Island or Mayan Island *1 Coins *2 Fire - Made in Chief or exchange Anti-Zombie Set *15 World - Daily Gift Once you have finished the Mayan Pyramid you can perform the ritual to become Human. For this you will need *1 Zombium - Made by Cooks *33 World - Daily Gift Remember, you can only do the ritual ONCE, so there is no need to try again.